Your Mine
by SoulKitten
Summary: Maka has her girls and Soul has his boys. Soul wants Maka more than ever, and Maka continues to push him aside. But what she doesn't know is he has big plans to get her to be his again. Warning Lemons, drugs, rape Ect. Review! :)
1. Cute When Frustrated

Chapter one- Cute When Frustrated

* * *

He didn't understand why this was, but how could somebody look so cute when so frustrated? God he didn't even think it was cute, the word he was looking for is fucking sexy. His previous girlfriend only stood there along with her friends a pout on her face as she crossed her hands in denial. Her brows furrowed in frustration and irritation, but that didn't bother him.

Maka Albarn his used to be girlfriend. Hence the word _use to be, _stood there with her so called of a gang. Yes, a gang. Ever since her and Soul had broke up after Maka saw him with another one of those so called sluts. She decided to start up a gang of her own, showing her useless jerk of a ex boyfriend that she didn't need him.

Maka was one sexy character one might say, her long blonde hair that trailed all the way to her butt. Her green emerald eyes that would narrow down into frustration. Which wouldn't even twitch or blink if she was to bust a cap in someones ass if they stepped over her so called imaginary line. Her slender frame and amazing bust, Soul couldn't of been more grateful to have been with someone as attractive as her.

Soul gave his Ex a cocky smirk as he eyes her up in down. All Maka did was roll her eyes in response, before flipping him off. He loved messing with her it gave him much entertainment. He attracted his attention towards one of the girls in her group, her name was Liz Thompson. He had to admit she wasn't bad looking at all either.

She had a body that most of the guys would go wild about, even so her figure couldn't compare to her sister's. Patty was her twin, even though they didn't look the same they were still born on the same day and all that other shit. Patty's body was something else. How could someone so young have a bust that big?

The last girl that was closer to Maka than anyone else was Tsubaki. She was tall, nice frame like all the rest of them, but her hair was unbelievably long. Her and Maka have been like paper and pen for years now. Maka and Tsubaki is what you would call unbreakable. They did everything together, some would think that Tsubaki is an innocent minded girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly, but damn could they be more wrong. The girl could snap a neck if she felt like it.

In Soul's mind he couldn't believe that Blackstar had ever dated her knowing the shit she was capable of doing. Then it all comes down to Soul's group or gang as we should call it. Soul was obvious the leader of his gang, with the help of his two right hand guys Kidd and Blackstar.

Blackstar was a build guy, just like Soul was but in terms of smarts. Soul would have to take credit for that considering Blackstar wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Kidd on the other hand Soul had to admit is a pretty intelligent guy. He know's how to get things done when is needed, with that said Soul was happy he was friends with him. Despite of his lack of OCD that would sometimes come in handy in occasions.

"I can tell you miss me already Tsubaki!"

"Keep thinking that Blackstar, but your ass is dead wrong!"

"Don't let him get to you Tsubaki, that idiot doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Shut the hell up Liz, nobody's talking to you!"

"Like I give a fuck!"

Soul grinned at the argument that was going on. He almost forgot that Blackstar and Tsubaki were a thing before they split up. The same went for Liz, her and Kidd use to be together. But, after the whole break up thing between Soul and Maka everyone decided to go there separate ways.

Although that didn't go as planned. Some might think of Death City as a nice place to live, and those who think that shit is true can go back from where they came from. Death City was the worst city one could imagine living in. This city was fill of many things, rapist, drug dealers, gangs and all that other stuff.

So the thing was, if you didn't have anyone to hook up with you wouldn't be able to survive. But yet then he's standing her looking at his use to be girlfriend and can see that she's fine. That's no surprise to Soul considering Maka is pretty bad ass herself. She wouldn't be afraid to pick a fight with the most biggest guy in the room.

There is no doubt in his mind that she would win to, she was stubborn and when she sets her mind to a goal she won't stop until its complete. That was another reason why Soul was so attractive to her, even though they weren't together now doesn't mean he wouldn't get her back. She is his after all.

"What the hell do you guys want this time?" Liz snapped.

"Just here to visit our favorite girls, is that wrong?" Soul grinned.

"No much as wrong than it is crossing into territory Soul." Maka hissed.

"Well if it isn't my princess." He smirked.

"Save it." She retorted.

He loved messing with her, he doesn't understand why but seeing her all fired up only turned him on. A smirk remained on his face as a scowl remained on Maka's face. Every once in a while when Soul and his gang would go out to take care of some 'things' he would sometimes run into Maka and her crew on their way back to their usual hang out.

Tonight was just his lucky night, it was freezing but the streets were empty and quiet considering it was past twelve already. Soul let out a deep breath as he started to inch towards Maka and the girls a little bit. Blackstar and Kidd watched Soul walk up to the girls and decided to follow his lead. She cocked a brow as he continued to inch forward, not sure what he was doing but it was causing her to back up as he inched closer.

Maka glared at Soul as he continued to walk towards her with a wicked grin on his face. The next thing she knew she was up against the wall. The same with Liz and Patty by Kidd and Blackstar with Tsubaki. She knew she couldn't go any where considering his hands where trapping her against the wall as he laid his gaze right on her.

"Why do you have to be so damn beautiful?"

"Why do you have to be so damn obnoxious."

"You know you miss me princess."

"Say whatever crazy shit you want, but I can assure to you _that _isn't true!"

She hated it when he would play with her like this. Every single time he would see her around the streets he would always taunt her like this just so she would forgive him and take him back. He had another thing coming if he thinks she's going to forgive his sorry ass that easy. Her breath hitched a bit when she could feel his warm breath hitting her collar bone.

Without warning Maka broke out of his grip and shot him a hateful glare. As always he had that shit of a smirk right on his face. Why she didn't just knee him in the crotch as walk away? That wouldn't do any good knowing she's already been there and done that and he still doesn't learn his lesson because he comes right back and does the same thing.

Maka gazed at Soul, but not in a lustful way. There was no doubt in her mind she was annoyed as hell with him at the moment. Soul jammed his hands inside his pockets and let out a small chuckle at this time Kidd and Blackstar were backing up back to his side as they smirked at Liz , Patty and Tsubaki who all had irritated looks as well.

"Why don't you just get lost. All you guys ever come to see us for is to fuck around." Liz snickered.

"Liz. You don't seem to get the point." Kidd smirked.

"But, no matter. A god like me always gets what he wants in the end!"Blackstar snickered.

"So count on my return sexy." He grinned.

Maka only rolled her eyes, before taking her leave and gesturing her friends to follow. Patty stuck her tongue out, as Liz gave off a scoff and Tsubaki only glared as they all made their way down into the deep parts of Death City. After the girls were out of sight Soul, Blackstar and Kidd couldn't help to share a laugh as they walked off into the other direction.

"Were just getting warmed up gentleman." Soul grinned.

* * *

Soulkitten: Another growing story!

Maka: Here we go...

Soul: This actually might be fun.

Maka: Till next time kittens.

Soul: Review!


	2. Not Long Enough

Chapter Two- Not Long Enough

* * *

"I'm Hungry!"

Maka didn't blame Patty from wining about wanting food because she had to admit, she was really hungry too and she could tell the same thing went for Liz and Tsubaki as well. It's not like they were not capable of getting food, they were but they could of eaten just a few minutes ago if only she didn't run into Soul, Kidd and Blackstar again.

She truly did hate that boy. He would always do the same thing every single time that he saw her, he would taunt her, flirts with her, makes moves on her and she's just about had enough of it. They broke up for a reason and that reason was because she found him with another girl. What makes him think that she is just willing to take his ass back after all of the trouble he's caused her to go through?

"Don't worry Patty. Were on our way back to the hideout now." Tsubaki told her in a very calm voice as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. Maka could hear Liz letting out a hefty yawn. She had the right idea, there was no doubt in her mind that it was about one in the morning right now and honestly they all could use some rest right about now. Just thinking of their hideout makes her a little happy.

One, she really was sleepy and would like to go to bed after they eat and two the hideout brings back so much memories. It was around the time Maka and Soul had broken up and they decided to go their separate ways. Well Maka at least decided that was how it was going to be. After that day Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka all decided they would live together and help support each other. And that's exactly what they did and its been going on for years now.

Everything has changed, Maka used to go to school she was straight A student top of the class and now? She was a street person, always getting herself involved in fights with other people, but mostly females. The things was every single one of her friends were something different before they became who they are right now. Sometimes she would think what would be the case if they went back to their old selves, but the truth is Maka doesn't want to change who she is now. She loved they way she was now, and the blame is Soul. He created her to be like this.

Once they had went their separate ways Maka had been very depressed, she wouldn't talk to people. She would start getting angry with people for no reasons, she would even pick fights with the most toughest people she's met. But, in the end she would always win the fights she picked. After all of that Maka would even stop going to school, stop doing her work and now she's living a care free life. Thanks to Soul.

"Oh Fuck. Great now we have to deal with them. I just wanna go home." Liz groaned.

Maka looked at Liz who seemed to be glaring at someone. She could tell by the look in her eyes, and she knew exactly who that person was that made Liz glare like that. It was Adriana. Maka turned her face into the direction of the little bitch and of course she had a smirk planted right on her face just as Maka had predicted she would. She really can't stand her.

"Well. Well. Well. Maka Albarn its been a while, I must say your looking as trashy as ever." She smirked.

"Yeah she is, and look she brought her little hoes along with her." The girl next to her said.

"That isn't a surprise at all." The girl on the other side of her said.

That's all they needed was to deal with Adriana and he damn copy pets. Millie and Anna had always been by Adriana's side since, before Maka had started to live this kind of life. Maka and Adriana had got into a tussle over Soul once and Maka beat her up pretty badly, but yet she still likes to come around and talk trash to her. But, what made Maka can't stand her the most is this is the little slut that she was cheated on by Soul and that's pretty much the only defense mechanism that Adriana has, and that's to either rub it in her face or just simply taunt her about it.

All Maka could really think was, does she ever learn her lesson at all? The sound of Liz growling in the back of her caused Maka to turned and give her a look saying not to worry about it. She was going to handle it, knowing that Adriana and her girls are all talk and no action. She didn't have a problem getting into a mix with Adriana again, but she just doesn't want to waste her time on someone like her.

"What the hell do you guys want anyways. Did you not learn your lesson last time?" Liz smirked.

"Nothing that concerns you. Adriana's just on her way to see her man." Millie snorted.

"So you don't need to worry about what were doing and just get out of our way." Anna snickered.

Right there and then Maka could of sworn she seen Adriana smirk at her when she made that comment. So she was right, Adriana is trying her best in her power to manipulate her and her friends. She was also right about her never learning, because she obviously wants Maka to kick her ass right there and then, but it will only end up like it always does. Maka will walk away with victory so she better stop pushing her buttons.

Not to mention that Maka hated her the most out of all of her little wanna be friends that always hung around her and followed her every move just like a little duck that has no place to go. It's not like the other girls who had a tragic back story on how they used to be child hood friends or any of that type of shit. No. She hated her the most because she was the one that Soul cheated on her with, this wasn't just something she was willing to let go.

Maka took in a calming deep breath as she tried to strain herself from getting into any fights. The last time her and Adriana went at it, Maka showed no mercy at all what so ever. When she didn't things got a little rough around the edges. When she says rush, she means really rough. That would be the first time the police has ever gotten involved with her.

Liz and Millie continued to argue at one another and getting really close to each other's face. Tension was already being passed around and as always Patty and Anna were about to tussle it up with each other because the two were practically growling at each other. Maka shifted her self a bit, before walking up towards Liz and Millie and breaking the two apart.

Liz gave her a confused glare, but Maka only gave her a nod and that's all Liz needed to know. So just like what Maka said she backed off, but then only glared at Millie as she did so. Maka then did the same for Patty and Anna. She could see Liz trying her best to pry her sister away from Anna after Maka broke them apart.

Last but not least, she turned her attention towards the person she hated the most. Adriana. Her and Tsubaki were having a glare contest from what Maka could tell. She then began to walk towards the two before placing a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. She nodded her head softly before leaving Maka to handle Adriana while she helped Liz hold back Patty.

"Tell me Adriana..." Maka snarled." What the fuck do you really want?" She hissed.

"Like I said Albarn, its none of your business. Do you really think picking a fight with me is a good idea?" She smirked.

"I think that's a question I should be asking you." She snorted.

"It won't be like last time...I'll be sure to take you down." She grinned, raising her fist towards Maka's face.

"You wanna bet?" Maka said narrowing her eyes, getting right back into her face.

"Adriana, lets not waste anytime on these hoes. Soul is waiting for you back at his place." Maka's eyes went wide.

"Your right. To be continued Albarn." She snickered, shoving pass Maka in the process.

Liz, Tsubaki and Patty make really smart remarks back as the three girls strut their way down the street. Liz was completely disgust, she didn't like anything about them to tell the truth. She didn't like their cocky attitudes, she didn't like the way they talked. She just couldn't stand them at all. She can't even remember how long they have been enemies. It's been a long time and that's about all she really knows.

Tsubaki turned her attention towards Maka who was just standing there not saying anything out of her mouth at all. It wasn't like her not to retort something back to Adriana when they would break apart from an argument, so she could tell that something was wrong and she knew exactly what that something was to, she must of struct a nerve. Adriana had gotten to Maka.

"Maka. Are you feeling alright?" Tsubaki asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, lets go...I'm sure everyone is tired and hungry. I don't have time to worry about their shit right now." She stated, wiping her visible tears as she began to walk down the road with a very confused Liz and Patty behind.

"Is she doing alright?" Liz questioned, as Patty clung on to her right arm.

"I don't think so, it's been a while since Iv'e seen Maka shed tears like that." Tsubaki sighed, following after Maka. Liz nodded her head as Patty and her followed Tsubaki's lead.

She was tough. But her heart was still soft.

* * *

Updated :)

Soulkitten: Not much to say today.

Maka: Review!

Soul: Till next time kittens!


	3. Annoying As Hell

Your Mine- Annoying as Hell

* * *

There are many things that Soul really can't stand. One of those many things are simple of course. He can't stand it when people come up to hi and whine about how their life is nothing, but complete shit. He can't stand it when people show off just to think that their better than him because honestly, that isn't possible at all. The most thing that really irritates the hell out of him is when he wants something he knows he can have, and his Ex girlfriend was really making it hard for him.

He knows the story, but he just doesn't think its a very fair story. Maka and him got into some mix and troubles together and sure there was some stuff that could been avoided or not said at all. Truth is he knows how much she hates his guts now after everything he's done. The sad part about that is that he really doesn't care as sad as that is to admit.

He didn't care at all. Maka was his from the start, he was her partner her weapon her everything. They only dropped out of the DWMA months ago and they were doing just fine on their own. He didn't need to worry about her well being because as he mentioned before, she was well capable of protecting herself.

"Blackstar, you damn idiot don't put that there!"

Crumbling up his thoughts and throwing them aside Soul turned around from the front of the couch only to see his two best guys fighting over something. Watching the two silently without saying a word, Kidd stomped in Blackstar's direction snatching something out of his hand. From what Soul could see it looked like a smoke. That gave him another thought as he adverted his attention towards Blackstar that looked high as the sky.

He only laughed, Kidd rolled his eyes throwing the lit up smoke to the ground and crushing it beneath his foot leaving a pile of ashes to remain in the carpet. It's not like Soul really minded at all they didn't live in a grand luxurious apartment like some of the rich guys do. They lived in the ghetto is that made any sense at all and Soul preferred living that was than how he used to, it was way better.

A loud crash was sounded through the drafty living room and Kidd only gave out a loud sigh. Blackstar laid lifeless on the ground smoke still coming out of his mouth. Soul groaned to himself getting up from his seat on the couch to help Kidd lift up Blackstar's fast ass. The only thing Soul could think as they dragged him into the room was that he really needed to lay off eating.

"I forgot how heavy he was..." Kidd chocked throwing him on the bed."He really needs to eat a very balanced meal." Kidd stated brushing off some of the ashes that came from Blackstar's shirt. Soul rolled his eyes as the two made their way out the room.

"Good luck convincing that moron into doing that." Soul snickered rotating his arm in a circular motion. Tilting his head side from side getting all the stiff parts out, a couple seconds went pass and there was a knock on the door. Kidd gave Soul a weird look, Soul only shrugged his shoulders knowing what the look had meant. They weren't expecting anyone to stop by.

And Soul and bet a million that it was not Maka considering she didn't really even want to see his face at all. Kidd walked to the door and Soul returned to the couch. Hearing the door open out of curiosity Soul glanced behind him and immediately put on a very disgusted look on. He should of known out of all the people to come and see me, she would be the one.

Adriana.

A loud pitch screamed came from her as soon as her eyes landed on Soul. Shoving past Kidd she went right for Soul hoping on his lap as he two friends walked in right behind her with smirks on their faces. Kidd muttered a couple of words under his mouth as he slammed the door and brushed himself off before talking a seat on the opposite side of Soul.

Soul cringed at how close she was, she continued to move around right on his spot. He grunted a couple of times, looking up at Adriana who only have a grin on her face."I missed you Soul, did you miss me as well?" She said in a very low seductive sounding voice. Soul rolled his eyes, before tying his best to get up but was only held sown by Adriana.

In Soul's mind he could tell exactly what she was tying to do to him. She was doing her best to have him get a boner for her, but Soul wasn't going to let that happen. It's worked in the past he had to admit he was very weak. When she would pull shit like this he would get all pumped up and wouldn't think twice, snatching her up taking her to his bedroom and having a passionate night.

The thing that she was not understanding was how serious he was about not wanting her and him to be a thing anymore, but whenever he would explain she would just either kiss him, blow him off or want to instantly get into his pants."What the hell are you doing here Adriana, I thought we already agreed this was not going to work anymore." He huffed. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but that changed fast.

"I've been missing you! I can't stay away Soul and besides..." She trialed, tracing her finger down towards his friend." I know you miss me too." She smiled at how much Soul was letting her get away with what she was doing. A hand stopped her before she could get any farther. She looked up to meet Soul's very annoyed gaze.

"The answer is no.." He didn't feel like explaining it over. He had somebody. He was going to get that somebody. There was nothing that was going to get in his way of making that happen either. Soul has plans in getting him and Maka back together and when she doesn't get a clue that he doesn't want her that only makes problems for him. Lifting up his whole body she fell to the floor, meanwhile Millie and Anna were talking Kidd to death.

"Soul I don't understand, you had no problem with us being a thing before!" She yelled, Millie helping her up off the ground.

"Well that's changed, I don't feel the same for you we already went through this." Soul scoffed, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"It has something to do with Albarn doesn't it?" She asked out of the blue.

Soul only drank his beer in little time, taking in a deep breath and throwing the can aside before giving Adriana a serious look. The tension in the room was at a very high level from what Kidd could tell. He only wished Blackstar would wake up at this moment and start to get loud and obnoxious to divert everyone away from the conversation in hand. But, when he thinks about it a little more that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do it could just make matters worst then what they were now.

"What about Maka?" His tone sounded very cold, Adriana met his gaze but she's never seen him this worked up before. Just mentioning Maka's last name got him a still and defenseless, she doesn't get why. When she thinks about it a little more she finally comes to a realization. He still has feelings for Maka. A rush went right through her body just then, and she could tell that Anna and Millie could see that as well.

There was no way she was going to let Soul go back with that know it all cocky bitch. She was not going to let something like that happen to her Soul, Maka gave him up therefore he was Adriana's for the taking and she was not about to give up what was hers, whether Soul could see that or not. A small sigh left her lips before, turning into a full sized grin."I don't understand what you see in her." She hummed.

Soul only watched as she took a seat on his couch, propping her feet up on the table while she stared at Soul with admiring eyes. He really didn't know how to respond at that moment. He snorted a bit, and Kidd only watched him and questioned what he might say back as a reply. In his defense hopefully nothing to cocky."There's a lot that I know about her, that you obviously don't so don't act like you know anything about her." He snapped lightly. She only laughed at his cockiness that's what she loved about him.

"Oh please, I'm not interested in doing a background check on the bookworm." She snorted Anna and Millie doing the same.

"Adriana I think its best if you take your leave now." Kidd motioned towards the door.

"Why? I'm not saying anything that isn't the truth." She shrugged.

"Just get the hell out of here. I don't have time to deal with you right now!" He snapped this time making everyone jump.

He couldn't stand hearing her bitch about Maka like that, its bad enough that their not together now. But, she's only making matters worst which isn't helping anything at all. She smirked quietly and hopefully without another word motioned her girls to follow taking her leave. Soul only glared at the three until they were completely out the door.

A exhausting sigh was heard from Kidd as he shut the door after they left. He never really understood what Soul had seen in her at all. She wasn't a very nice person at all, not to mention she was wearing a very unsymmetrical outfit as well. In her mind she probably thought that Kidd didn't notice earlier, but he did and he has to say. he was not a fan favorite.

"I honestly don't know what you saw in her." Kidd scoffed plopping into a nearby chair.

"Sometimes I think the same thing Kidd..." He trialed hands running through his thick white hair.

A faint gunshot was heard in the distance making Soul and Kidd look at each other with wide eyes. What time was it? Not even three in the fucking morning and their already out there starting trouble. However, at that exact same moment Blackstar busted through the door head looking all different directions. He turned his attention towards Soul and Kidd who were checking out the window.

What the fuck was that!" He screamed.

Soul only narrowed his eyes, he could see the shots going off into the distance. But in terms of knowing who was causing trouble he had a good idea who it was stirring up a mess like this. He was Hiro. Soul never liked the guy one bit not after he flirted with Maka at the time Soul and her were dating. Not to mention when he asked her out right in front of his face. The fucking nerve of the guy he thought bitterly going into retrospect for about a minute.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Hiro is the one causing all of this. What are we going to do about it?" Kidd asked, backing out from the window and giving his two friends a look. Soul thought for a quick moment, but Blackstar only pumped his fist in the air.

"Fuck this shit, I say we go out there and kick their ass!" He screeched causing the other two to flinch at his loudness. Even though Soul wasn't as pumped to get into another fight at the moment this could be a good way to relief some stress he's got going on. A grin went ear to ear on Soul as he gave Blackstar a fist bump. Blackstar and Soul only then turned towards Kidd. "I don't see any reason why we couldn't, besides...there timing is not perfect!" He snapped.

"Excellent."

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: More trouble?

Liz: Seems like it, but nothing us girls can't handle.

Patty: Right!

Tsubaki: I don't think it's just going to be us...

Blackstar: Hello Chumps.

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens.

Soul: If were all alive.

Kidd: I don't know about you guys, but I plan to live.

Blackstar: I can't die!

Soulkitten: Come back when its a bit more mellow kittens.

A/N: Only ONE more game left and its back to updating the stories more often! My meet October, 16 the magic date!


	4. Mission? Fuck You!

Your Mine- Mission? Fuck You!

* * *

How lovely this evening has turned out to be, she couldn't think of a better time to spend her evening. Crossing paths with her Ex-boyfriend Soul, running into his bitch of a girlfriend Adriana. She now had to deal with Hiro and his guys now.

Hiro was not your ordinary dude, sure his name sounded the part. He almost sounds like he is a very chilled and laid back kind of person. Who doesn't want to be involved in a gang. Who wanted to do nothing more, but to help people in need. He wanted to make friends and be a role model. What?

Hiro? A role model? She rather follow in a dog's footsteps if she had options.

"What the fuck do these douche bags want now?" Liz seethed."I mean, did we not just have a huge fight with them last week?"

Maka sighed nodding her head." Who knows, he might be here to tell us another dumb story about how he's the greatest thug alive." Maka rolled her eyes at the thought of hearing his stories.

A bullet hit the side of the wall that Tsubaki was hiding behind making her scream."Ahhh! That was way to close."

"Tsubaki you alright?" Maka checked. Tsubaki nodded her head slowly sinking farther down against the wall. Liz and Patty only looked around and tried to count how many of Hiro's guys were present.

Maka sighed and looked around for gun. She needed to get rid of those bastards and fast. She knew her room was located right across the hall, but there was no way in hell she was going to risk crawling across while they were still shooting.

"Liz, I need you to do me a favor." Maka asked, causing Liz to look at her."Quickly go into my room and grab my pistol from under my bed."

Liz nodded her head."I'm on it Maka." She said before carefully and quickly crawling towards Maka's room.

The shooting had stopped for a second and that gave Maka a minute to calm down so she could process what was happening. She didn't understand what the hell Hiro and his boys were doing here. She knows she already paid him back everything she owed him, what more could the damn bastard ask from her?

Maka looked at Tsubaki who peeked from behind one of the walls giving her a confused look that Maka only shrugged her shoulders at. Liz had finally returned with Maka's pistol and skillfully slid it to her. Liz thinking ahead also grabbed her, and the girls guns also and slid one to Tsubaki and gave one to Patty too.

"Playing dirty by getting your weapons? Where's the fun in that?" Hiro's amused voice sounded.

"Shut the fuck up Hiro, if there's anyone playing dirty its you! I mean come on...a dumb ass like you shooting at innocent girls like us even though we had nothing to defend ourselves with?" Maka retorted, slowly standing up from the spot that she was revealing herself to him as he smirked at her.

He grinned."It's lovely to see you grace us with your presents." He eyed her a bit looking behind her."But, I know your not alone."

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty all came out of their hiding places with their guns in hand standing by Maka's side. Hiro's guys soon followed and gathered by his side as well. Maka only watched as several of the guys watched her and the girls with ease. How many of these fuckers did he hire since she had last saw him?

Hiro noticed Maka eyeing his boys and smirked."I haven't had the chance to introduce you to my new friends have I?" He grinned.

"I'm not interested, so stop the small talk and lets cut down to the chase." She growled cocking her gun."What the hell are you doing here Hiro, as far as I am concerned I paid back everything that I owed you!" She snapped.

"I know that Maka dear, but that's not the reason I am here." He smiled very amused. She cocked a brow."I am here for one of many reasons, you see things back with the snakes and I haven't been well...great you see." He gestured to the roughens behind him.

Maka only snarled rolling her eyes."What the fuck does any of this have to do with me?"

"Let's see...you have every potential to get things done when asked am I right?" He questioned her. She only rolled her eyes at him.

"Fuck off Hiro, you and your little snake freaks. Why don't you get someone else to do your dirty work for you!" Liz spat.

Hiro watched Liz for a moment grinning at her little attitude."Liz, its been a while." He smirked."Anyways back to business, I'm willing to pay for your services Maka...so what do you say?" He asked.

"Hold on!"

Everyone adverted their attention to Tsubaki for a minute."What's wrong Tsubkai?" Maka questioned.

"There is something I just don't understand, if you want Maka and us to do this task for you. Why in hell would you shook at us when you first arrived here in the first place!" She accused.

Maka thought about that too for a moment, looking at Hiro's face expression that only seemed to go pale. Why did he shoot at them if he only needed them for a task it didn't make any since.

"It's simple..." He hummed.

"Explain how simple...?" Maka questioned.

Hiro cleared his throat before starting to talk."I was just doing all of this to get your attention, I know you Maka, and I know that if I was to just walk up to you and ask this favor you would say no without a second thought." He explained.

"Hiro you truly are a dumb ass, and you think I will still agree? Sorry, but the answer is still no." She snickered, facing her and the girls home only to be stopped in place by the sound of a random gunshot.

Maka turned around and noticed that Liz, Tsubaki and Patty were covering their ears at the sudden shot. Hiro on the other hand his face was red and there was no doubt he was pissed.

"You really don't have a choice. You obviously don't understand the shit I'm in right now!" He screeched making Maka flinch.

Maka rolled her eyes."That's not our damn fault, I don't know what's going on, but there is noway in fuck your going to drag me, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty into your shit like last time!" She yelled.

Last time was terrible from what Maka could remember. This wouldn't be the first time that Hiro has gotten himself in some deep trouble. Ragnarok was the leader of the viper gang. Supposedly Hiro owed him some money from a drug exchange and never paid it back. Ragnarok ended up sending his boys after him, but after Hiro finally paid up he has been good with him. Maka could only imagine what he did this time. She prayed that it didn't involve Ragnarok, considered him and her have a little history.

"Hiro, does any of this shit that's going on now have anything to do with who I think it does?" Maka murmured balling up her fist."If so, give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now?"

Hiro's blonde bangs covered his eyes, but not the grin that appeared. Maka acted quickly grabbing her gun and taking cover."Liz, Patty,Tsubaki take cover and get down now!" She yelled, before the shooting started up again.

"Shit, now what the hell are we going to do?" Liz snapped, ducking her head down farther."He's completely lost his shit!"

Maka thought for a second before hearing the sound of a man being taken down."Hold on a sec..."

She slowly peeked from her cover space and notice a flash of white She knew exactly who that was, and if he was here there was no doubt that the two other morons came along with him.

Liz raised a brow looking at Maka who was watching the scene."Maka, what the hell is going on out there?" She questioned.

"It's our night and shinning assholes." She pointed out. Maka could hear Soul chuckle at her comment.

"Is that any way to treat your savior princess?" Soul smirked, taking aim before shooting another one of Hiro's members down. Hiro grew more irritated and annoyed.

"Knock it the fuck off!"

"Someones got a temper."

"Screw you Evans."

Soul only grinned lowering his pistol."I see you haven't stopped being a complete dick Hiro, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I think I could ask you the same question." He retorted rolling his eyes.

Hiro only snarled at Soul's comment." It's none of your business Evans, this is between me and Albarn!" He hissed.

"Why do I have the feeling that this business you speak of has to do with Ragnarok." Kidd implied, eyeing Hiro who only shot him daggers.

Soul looked at Hiro and Kidd for a moment, then the thought about everything that happened last time when his boys and Maka's gang was involved in stuff with Hiro and Ragnarok and he can only think of how bad it will all turn out again. He didn't understand why Hiro would even think about bringing Maka into that shit again.

"Ragnarok! You must haven't learned your lesson the last time then you cheeky bastard!" Blackstar shouted.

Hiro rolled his eyes."Shut the hell up Blackstar, I know who I'm dealing with unlike you!" He hissed.

Blackstar was about to walk up to his face and give him a punch that he would never forget, but he was stopped by Soul and Kidd who only held out their arms to hold him back. Hiro stayed quiet, looking around as his remaining men helped the injured ones. Hiro sighed, but glared right at Maka before turning the other way.

"You have three days to consider my offer Albarn, if you decline. I'll make you wish that you never did." He hissed and walked away with his posy following right behind him.

"God I hate that fucking guy." She muttered crossing her arms.

Just when Maka thought things couldn't get any better she watched as Kidd was trying to talk to Liz, but she only rolled her eyes and looked away. Patty laughed at Kidd being rejected. Blackstar on the other hand wasn't very lucky either. Tsubaki wanted nothing to do with him at all, just the same as Liz wanted nothing to do with Kidd.

She only hoped that...

"Hello beautiful."

Shit.

"What the hell do you want Soul?" She asked."Do you not remember what I told you last time, I wanted nothing more to do with you. Yet then you show up here and make a damn scene. Don't you have that slut of your's waiting back home for you?" She rolled her eyes walking towards the house that she shared with her friends.

Soul only snickered and ran up to catch up to her walking side by side."What do you have against her anyways? Besides, I don't even like her anymore. you already know I still want you more than ever princess." He grinned.

Maka only scoffed."Sure you do, so every time little Miss. Bitch passes me on the street all of those stories about you and her eating each other out is nothing but a lie?" She snickered, opening the door to the house.

Soul stepped in surprised she didn't kick him out yet."You really think I had sex with that chick more than once?" He scoffed."You must have your head stuck in the clouds because I only had sex with Adriana just that one time. You know the day your caught me cheating." He admitted.

"No need bring it up," She muttered, sitting on her bed reloading her gun." And I don't see any reasons why I should take your ass back."

Soul pondered at that a minute a wicked grin showing across his face."Actually, there are some reasons why you should give me another chance. The first reason would be because I saved you ass earlier." He reminded, she only rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I needed your help in the first place!" She protested.

It was Soul's turn to roll his eyes at her in disbelief."Yes, you hiding behind a wall and not kicking ass like you always do? What's gotten into you lately Maka ever since we have been apart, you seem a little hesitant." He sighed."It has something to do with Rag, doesn't it?" He asked her.

Maka didn't choose to respond because he was right it did have something to do with Ragnarok. It's not only Hiro who had a bad past with the dick she also had a bad run in with him at one time. It's was way back when Hiro asked her to help him out the first time, before she knew that Hiro was nothing, but a cocky jerk.

She met Ragnarok for the first time, and he did somethings to her that she could never ever repeat, let alone want to remember. It was the same day that she kicked Hiro ass in front of Ragnarok, before giving him a beating of a lifetime, but she didn't get away so easily. She was cut right on her side and it still remains there till this day.

"It does have something to do with Rag", She frowned."It's none of your concern so don't worry about it!" She snapped going back to her original self.

Soul only watched as Maka's hand was slowly placed in her side with the scar. He remembered that scar and the day she had got it. The roomer that has been going around the streets lately is that no one has ever escaped the wrath of Ragnarok. Let alone no one has ever made it back alive, Soul always thought it was pretty stupid of them to make a scene out of it though. It's not true no one has never made it out of their alive.

He knows who that person is...that person was Maka. Soul glanced at her one last time before turning his back on her."Let's go."

"What?"

Soul turned around and narrowed his eyes."I said, lets go Maka." He repeated himself.

Maka stared at him in disbelief."You fucking stupid if you think I'm going anywhere with you!" She spat retracting her hand from her scar and placed it by her side on the bed.

Soul grumbled a few words that Maka could distinguish."You don't have a choice..." He trailed grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door, even though she struggled in his grip."We are going on a little walk to talk about some things. It's about time you listen." He muttered.

"Soul, this is stupid! Let me go right now before I hurt you!" She screamed he ignored pulling her down the sidewalk. Soul stopped and glared at her and she was more that happy to shoot daggers right back. He let go of her hand once they were a little ways away from her house.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets."Would you shut up and just take a walk with me? It's not like you have anything better to do. Blackstar and Kidd already took Tsubkai, Liz and Patty with them somewhere." He sighed before continuing."Listen Maka, I know your still pissed, but I'm not asking much I just want to talk." He admitted.

Maka crossed her hands over her chest giving him a plain stare."Fine, we can talk, but I won't forgive you for what you have done!" She snapped, Soul smirked. It wasn't exactly what he was hoping for but better than nothing.

"I know a place we can hang out a bit, I'm sure you might remember what I'm taking about." He grinned turning the other way."Besides, it was the place where we had out first date." He smirked.

"Soul wait...you don't mean?" She asked, Soul turned and grinned waving her to follow.

"You got it princess."

* * *

Updated!

Since I have so many Idea's planned for this one there will be more updates of this really soon!

Maka: Where going back there!

Soul: Well, Duh.

Maka: I'm still mad at you!

Soul: We know, now drop it...

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens!


End file.
